A number of systems and methods currently exist for inspecting gas pipelines, some of which may be performed “live”—i.e., where the gas has not been shut off to the area being inspected. Although it may be possible to use a small inspection camera to identify and locate an area in a pipeline that needs repair, determining the type and extent of a defect often requires more information than can be seen with a camera. Certain sensors and other measurement systems may be able to provide the desired information, but the inside of an aging pipeline often presents a harsh environment for sensitive measurement equipment. Repeatedly moving the sensors through the pipeline and taking the desired readings at many different locations may result in sensors becoming contaminated with debris, or damaged, and being rendered unreliable or even inoperable. Therefore a need exists for a system and method that can be utilized to perform internal inspections of a pipeline that overcomes shortcomings of existing system and methods.